The Chicken Pot Pie Script
by toughgirl13
Summary: He wished that Carly had psychic powers so that he need not say it out loud, so that he needs not to say that he, Fredward Benson, the guy who swore to be Carly's second husband, was and is deeply in love with his dream girl's best friend. Post iOMG. R&R
1. Where She Pretends It Never Happened

**A/N: Hey hey hey! I just needed to post this. I know there are many post-iOMG fanfictions out there. I hope you'll like this as well as you liked the other ones and since this was based on an episode, any similarities to the other post-iOMG fanfictions are purely coincidental. However, I want you to know that I tried my best to make it unique from the other speculations but if I didn't try hard enough please do forgive me. This story will consists of two chapters that I hope you'll like. I haven't read a lot of iOMG speculations.. only a few... maybe two... XD So if there are any other ****similarities from any other stories, like I've said, they are purely coincidental. **

**This story is set right after iOMG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><em>The Chicken Pot Pie Script Part 1: Where She Pretends It Never Happened<em>

"_Sorry." Sam said awkwardly._

"_It's cool" Freddie replied analyzing if this was real or not. If it was really him or not._

* * *

><p>He was getting along with everything until Sam kissed him. A thing he swore Sam would never do to him again. Before she kissed him, there were no confusing feelings that would keep him up at night and he was sure that his feelings for Carly were purely platonic. Before <em>she <em>kissed him _she_ was just someone that made his stomach flutter and he was so sure that he just liked Sam. Now he doesn't know if he _just_ likes her. Now all these confusing feelings are bugging him as he was standing right in front of her. He couldn't talk for a moment. It was as if there was something stuck in his throat but he wasn't choking.

"Sam?" He said trying his best to gather himself.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Why did you—"He sighed "Why did you kiss me?" He continued.

"What are you talking about?" She replied deciding to pretend that she never kissed him and that what _he_remembers is just a figment of his imagination.

"Oh my god, Sam!" He said angrily, knowing exactly what she's doing.

"What? You're just going to pretend it never happened? Like you never kissed me?" He continued.

"Just forget it! Forget it happened. It's not like you're going to lose a thing." She said giving up the act.

"You kissed me Sam!" He was getting angrier by every moment "How the heck am I suppose to forget that?" It was true. He was sure that he'll never forget about it and if he does, he'll make sure he has a way not to, because even though he tried to deny it, he liked the kiss.

"Okay, then let's just never speak about it" Sam replied.

"We are speaking about it, Sam. We're going to continue speaking about it until it's resolved." He replied crossing his arms. She sighed. She paused for a few seconds.

"What are you talking about?" Sam replied thinking it might just work better that talking about it. She didn't want to dwell on her feelings. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She didn't want to end up disappointed. She didn't want to let herself down. He was feeling differently though. He wanted her to tell him. Tell him that she loves him. He didn't want her to forget. So he replied furiously:

"SAM!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about and I don't want to hear more of your crazy talks so I'm going to leave." She said walking towards the door.

"Sam, get back here we're not done talking!" he said calling her back.

"Later, Benson" She waved and then she was out.

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson, without a doubt, admits that he will never <em>ever <em>understand Sam Puckett. He thought she was in love with him, not that he was being conceited, but that was what his invented Pear application said. It's been a while since he found himself not being able to sleep at night. The last time he felt that way was when he saved Carly's life and she kissed him. He looked at his ceiling as if it was going to give him answers. He keeps on changing his position like it was going to help him sleep then he'll end up, yet again, staring at the ceiling. He looked at the time, 1:30 A.M. He chuckled. Sam is the only person that could torture him like this even without her around. When he was "_in love" _with Carly he managed to find sleep by exactly 12:00 A.M.

It's 4:30 in the morning and Freddie Benson was still up. He was sitting at the end of his bed then returning into pacing back and forth.

5:45 in the morning, that's when he realized that he is never going to fall asleep that night. He took a hot bath and went to his kitchen and made coffee to help him stay up the whole day. He surfED the internet, played online games, did everything that would keep his mind away from Sam and failing miserably every now and then.

"_I never said 'I hate you'."_

Her voice keeps on ringing in his head and for some odd reason he never wants it to stop, at least for now. Call him crazy but that's how he feels.

Eight o'clock in the morning. He needed to talk to someone. He might just go crazy. Actually, he already thinks he's half crazy. He has three options: Carly, Spencer, or Gibby. Carly would surely freak out. She'll either tell Sam or she'll freak out _then _she'll think he's mental, both options aren't good. Spencer would probably take it a lot better than his sister but he would probably be busy doing something else and he didn't want to bother him and Gibby doesn't seem like the guy to talk these problems too, although he has a hot girlfriend. To sum it all up, those three options aren't going to work for him but he decided to go at Carly's anyway. He knocked at the door when suddenly a thought hit him. Was Sam at Carly's?

"It's open." He heard the girl call from the inside. He opened the door partially.

"Is Sam here?" He asked looking around the room but not getting inside just yet.

"No. Why?" She asked curiously walking towards him. He entered the room. It was like a déjà vu.

"Nothing." he replied. He looked at the kitchen and saw something being cooked.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Chicken Pot Pie" Carly replied fixing her hair like she usually does. Freddie walked towards the kitchen. He looked at Carly and said

"Smells good." he smirked.

"Freddie, can I ask you something?" She said looking at him with concern.

"Hit it." He said looking inside the Chicken Soup. He looked at her as she bit her lips.

"Are you in love?"

* * *

><p><strong>*smirk* I don't know but I have a feeling most of you will be able to figure what will happen next because of the title an you know... XD. <strong>

**hahahahaha. I'm so weird. Anyway you can abuse that "review button all you want. You can call your friends, your helper, your mom and dad, your siblings, and your dog(if your dog is amazing with the skills of typing and reading)**

**Part two will be posted next week. (So is the Chapter 16 of Good in Goodbyes)**


	2. The Actual Script

**A/N: Hey guys! I tried finishing this tonight despite being tired. And yes, it's now a Three-Shot. XD. I brought a notebook during our outing _just_ to write this for you guys! because I know I won't be home in time to write and update this. So yeah... I hope you like this and that my efforts won't go in vane.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything.**

* * *

><p><em>The Chicken Pot Pie Script Part 2: The Actual Script<em>

_"Are you in love?"_

Carly just had to ask. It was bad enough not to put it that way although somehow Freddie knew he was in love. He looked around trying to fin something he could use as an excuse. He saw the Chicken Pot Pie, grabbed a fork from the kitchen counter and looked at Carly. He walked over the kitchen table and looked over the pie.

"Can I try some?" Freddie asked. Carly just nodded. She thought that maybe he just needed some time to gather his thoughts about his feelings before he answered. As he plopped the pie in his mouth, his eyes widened. He looked at Carly (who, in return, raised her eyebrow) and smiled.

"This is really good" It was an outright lie. Carly doesn't belong to the kitchen and she never will be. Sometimes she would experiment on food and it will always fail to taste good. However, due to his past obsession with her, he would always pretend that her meals were at least bearable.

"You're trying to change the topic, aren't you?" Carly said crossing her arms. She hated it when Freddie does this. Every time he denies something it's always oh so obvious. She just wants to know the truth and she feels bad because the three of them promised to keep more secrets but both of her best friends are keeping something big from her.

"I am not" Freddie replied defensively.

"Answer my question then." She replied

"No. I am not in love" He said. Carly saw right through him though. She knew he was lying. She knew that he was in love and that he was denying it. She was never the one who wanted to punch someone but that's the way she feels right now. She just wants to punch Freddie.

"Then explain to me what happened last night" She said deciding to tell him the reason of this interrogation. He was about to say something when Carly didn't let him. "Yes, I saw what happened between Sam and you." She continued. He closed his eyes trying to think.

"Can we just not talk about it?" He replied. Sure, last night he wanted to talk to somebody but he didn't know then how hard it was going to be.

"No!" She replied "We can't just _not_ talk about it" Carly continued. She cannot believe him. She thought he would want to talk about it. Out of the three of them (by them she meant her, Sam, and Freddie) he would be the one who would want to talk about. Turns out she was wrong.

"But my mom's waiting for me to—" He said trying to find an excuse but Carly, being Carly, did not let him finish his excuse.

"I don't care!" She said looking at him as if she was about to eat him alive. "Are you in love?" She continued. Freddie stared at Carly. It was clear that he did not want to answer. He was hoping that he had teleportation powers so he can transport himself back to his room, but he didn't. He has to face Carly, but he can't. He mentally cursed himself for being such a coward by not telling Carly the truth.

"So" he said "What was in that Chicken Pot Pie? I mean Chicken obviously, but what other—" He continued but Carly was getting impatient so she, yet again, cut him off.

"Are you in love or not?" She asked once more. Freddie didn't reply but after a few seconds (which felt like minutes for both of them) he said; "Yes" Carly sighed. She didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings if Freddie was still in love with her so she replied:

"But you promised." There was a pause "You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as –" This time it was Carly who got cut off.

"I didn't say I was in love with you"

"Oh" Was all she said. She genuinely hoped it was Sam. "Then who are you in love with" She said frowning. This was the hardest part for Freddie. He wished that Carly had psychic powers so that he need not say it out loud, so that he needs not to say that he, Fredward Benson, the guy who swore to be Carly's second husband, was and is deeply in love with his dream girl's best friend. And the fact that he did not want to say it out loud has got nothing to do with him still slightly liking his dream girl, no, that wasn't the case. He did not like Carly the way he used to before, not even the slightest. He did not want to say it out loud because saying it out loud would make him, Freddie Benson, officially in the front row seat of 'The Mess That Is Her Life' and that would be a heck of a roller coaster ride. And yes, he did quote some of those words from a poem. Carly, noticing that he was still not answering she sighed once more.

"Freddie we promised not to keep sec—"

"I'm in love with Sam" He said cutting her off. It was more of him realizing it that Carly's. "I'm in love with Sam" He said much more firm this time. "It's Sa—"

"I get it" Carly replied before he repeat it once more "You're in love with Sam" She said. For a second Freddie thought Carly did not like the idea of him and Sam but then he saw her smile. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked her. "I must be going mental." He then proceeded going back and forth.

"I'm in love with the girl that has tormented me my whole life" He said looking at Carly hoping for an advice "I must be crazy" he said once more.

"You're not crazy" She replied. "Why don't you tell her you love her?" She suggested. His eyes widened. It never occurred to him that he has to talk to her. Not once when he was thinking about her last night. Whether it was because he was scared or it's just that he didn't want to lose whatever it was that Sam was feeling towards him by reciprocating her feelings or maybe he really was just being a coward, whatever the reason was , he feels like he can't do it.

"Carly" he said "I can't"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Don't let my efforts go in vane. Click that button ;)**


	3. The End

**A/N: **This is it guys! I'm sorry for not posting earlier. I was in a Leadership congress for five days and Journalism in four days in which I won a bronze medal for editorial writing which isn't really my field (I write news and feature) so winning a bronze medal is already a big thing for me and I know most of you have won bigger than that because you all are amazing writers. SO thank you, really. For all of you who supported and is continuously supporting me.

**What you may or may not need to know: **This has turned into what I want to happen rather that a speculation in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I wrote nothing but the text. I killed nothing but time. I own nothing but the hope and idea. In short I do not own iCarly. Dan owns it.

* * *

><p><em>The Chicken Pot Pie Script Part 3: The End<em>

He thought it would be easy, but it wasn't. In fact he thought that all he needed to do was to figure out what his feelings were and everything will just fall into place. For a guy like him, it was unusual to be this stupid. After all, how hard can it be to tell a person you love them when you know perfectly well that they feel the same way? To others, it may seem like he was stupid but to those who know who Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett, it would make a perfect sense. Telling Sam that you love her even if she feels the same way would stupid. This caused his sleep deprivation not to end after one night. Of course he tried to take a nap every time he gets the chance but those chances don't usually come at night for his heart was obviously suffering a jet lag. For five days he's been trying to think of things to tell her and how he could because she's obviously trying to avoid him for every time he saw her and she saw him, she avoid his gaze and walk away as if he was non-existent. Despite the fact that he hates what she was doing, he can't help but feel a little bit grateful because he has completely no idea of what to tell her. Those things he practiced every night that went from "I Love you Sam." to "Your teeth are nice. I love it—and you (then run away and move to Cambodia)." were obviously not an option.

Sam has been ignoring him for a whole week now and this time he hates it. He doesn't care whether he knew what to tell her. He just wants to talk to her so badly. Sam pretending he doesn't exist only complicates things and Carly was not a great help either. She said he has to figure it out on his own but he was pretty sure that it was just an excuse for not knowing what advice to give him. All she did was force him to tell Sam his feelings but she never gave him anything that would help him device a plan for Sam. Somehow, the Freddie Benson that wants everything to be organized was gone and Sam was to blame. He would've figured this out if she didn't pop in his head every few minutes making chills run down his spines. It was weird that he only felt it when Sam started ignoring him. Maybe it was just him missing her or maybe it was the fact that he realized how wrong he was when he thought that he can stand seeing her ignoring him or maybe it's not _that_ he can't stand. Maybe it's because Sam and Brad are actually spending time with each other and for some reason he suddenly hated the guy's guts. He talked to Carly about this. She told him that she knew how hard it was to see someone walk away with the person you want. "Yeah, I just never thought the person I want would be Sam Puckett" he replied and with that she chuckled.

Two days and Freddie was at the peak of giving up. He tried talking to her in classes they were both in but she would either skip or sit far away from him. He tried to sit beside her only to realize that Brad was on her other side thus leaving him yet again to be ignored. Brad made jokes in a whisper and Sam would make a very soft laugh so as not to be heard. After three or four jokes he snapped and looked at Brad. "Would you mind?" he said.

"Some of us are actually listening" Freddie continued glaring at the both of them.

"Sorry, dude" Brad replied smiling. He knows that Brad was a nice person but nowadays he can't help but gag every time he does something nice. He thinks that whatever Brad's doing, he is doing it to impress Sam. And that annoys him to the core. Seriously, it made him want to punch Brad in the throat. And you want to know what else sucks? It was Sam. Freddie knows perfectly well or at least he was sure enough that it was him that Sam liked, not Brad. Sam gave him a cold stare and then she looked away looking at the teacher and there it was again, those damn chills went down his spine. He looked at Sam intently. He can see her eyes moving towards him and every time she see him looking she quickly looks away. Every time this happens it's not only the "chills" that he feels. He also feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He wanted to talk to her right now. He wanted to go for it. He wanted to make a move.

Later that afternoon he waited for Sam in front of her locker. He knew she had her cornered because her mom had to go somewhere and she cannot leave without Carly. After a few minutes he saw a blonde headed figure walking towards him. He smirked at her. She replied with a scowl turning away from her locker. Freddie then decided to grab her shoulders and turn her around.

"Sam! We have got to talk!" He said angrily looking into her eyes. He thought for a second that she wouldn't reply. That she would remain at the phase they're at. But that changed when she opened her mouth. She was about to say something but stopped then she just bit her lip. "Look, I told you to forget it, didn't I?" She said looking down.

"I never agreed to that" He replied softly. His hands were still on her shoulder. She looked at him then walked away. It was obvious that she wasn't ready just yet. "Don't walk away" Freddie replied with a sigh.

"Watch me"

It was harder that night. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. That talk just made him realize how much he wanted to be with her. He felt that even though he wasn't his, he was afraid to lose her. He was afraid because she's already starting to slip away and he's scared that he would suddenly just poof out of her life. His scared that he would lose that part of her heart where he belongs. Where he thinks and hopes he belongs. And then he became conscious of how hard he tried to be a part of that heart that 5 years ago he was shunned, banned, forbidden, debarred, and prohibited (and yes he was perfectly aware that those words have the same meaning) to enter. He tried to ask Carly for help once more. When she didn't reply, he knew this was out of his control and that he'll have to work with impulse.

The next day after school he decided to grab a smoothie before going home. He misses the smoothes. At least that what he says because it was still too weird to tell himself that he misses hanging out with Sam—and Carly too, of course. He was texting his mom for her not to worry where he was and when he looked up, there she was, sitting at the table near the counter sipping on her smoothies _alone_. She did not notice him. His feet weren't moving. He wasn't sure if he should go and talk to her or walk out. He decided to go for it. He was already sitting beside her when she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She said looking at him not with a cold stare but something else he could not explain. He looked at her wanting to brush her hair for a second but if he wanted her to talk to him it may not the best move at the moment. He stared at her for a second and for that second he forgot where he was. It took a few more second for him to snap back to reality.

"I was about to buy a smoothie when I saw you." He replied sighing.

"Well, I'm leaving then" She said standing up. This is not happening again. He was putting his feet on the ground. "No you're not" He replied standing up.

"Bagel?" T-Bo standing between them.

"T-Bo! Why don't you sell from other customers? We're talking about something important" Freddie replied. T-Bo looked around and shrugged. "You two are the only customers right now. Are you sure you don't want some Bagel? It's on a stick."

"T-Bo!" And with that T-Bo left. Freddie looked back at Sam. "Sam you have got to stop. Stop pretending like I don't exist. Stop pretending that you didn't kiss me. Stop pretending that you don't like me (she scowled) because you know perfectly well that you do. Stop acting like I am not important in your life as much as you are important in mine. Stop acting like you hate it when I am around when the truth is you don't. I know you think this is totally messed up. Trust me, I thought so too. I never thought that you would be the person I'd actually fall in love with, but you are. You really are" He paused to see her reaction. He held her face with both of his hands. "If I say I love you, right now... will you hold it against me?" he said looking at her intently. Their faces were so close to each other. Their lips were barely touching. Sam replied.

"Maybe" She laughed. "We'll see"

Their lips met and what look rough from the outside was actually sweet and full of passion. Maybe it really was three times the charm. It was their first kiss that she did not respond. The second kiss when it was his turn not to. And now the third kiss where both of them are into it. His hands went from her face down to her waist pulling her closer as she messes with his hair. It was perfect. At least for them it was. Sam was kissing him roughly while he makes it as gentle as he possible could. They kissed differently just like their attitudes but who knew it would make a perfect combination. They balanced each other out.

There are many different meanings to love. They say love is blind. Love is when you care for the person's happiness. Love is staying up hours and hours thinking of them, and when you finally fall asleep, you dream of them. Love is when you always want to be with them. But for them, love is _love_.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! That's the end of this Fanfic! Thank you for sticking up with me until the end. There's a reference from Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill in there. :)<strong>

**And if there are grammatical/spelling errors. Please express your concerns by messaging me. I did not reread this because I was too lazy. :)**

**Hit that review button and win happiness. :)**


End file.
